


i will say it had nothing to do with anyone being like any sort of summer day

by AwayLaughing



Category: Naruto
Genre: Double Drabble, Falling In Love, Fluff, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwayLaughing/pseuds/AwayLaughing
Summary: How did it happen?How did you – fucked up you – fall in love with him – also fucked up him?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Interlude to [ephemera](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7789780)

How did it happen?

 

How did you – fucked up you – fall in love with him – also fucked up him?

 

It was hundreds of letters, exchanged through official channels, that slowly became more friendly. Never unprofessional, just more. It was nights on his couch, staring at the ceiling and finding that feeling his chakra in the room over was an okay substitute for sleep that didn’t come.

 

It was dinners made by someone who didn’t really like making them, and dinners bought by someone who didn’t really like take out. It was a tiny smile no one else got, it was a dozen a hundred a thousand tiny moments like that.

 

It was a half asleep Shikamaru looking up at him from his porch steps with a lazy smile and Neji staring down at him and thinking _I love you_. Just for that.

 

How did it happen?

 

Neji smiled, knowing he was going to give an answer that was not what anyone wanted when it came to love. They wanted those letters and that moment on the stairs – but those were Neji’s and Shikamaru’s and no one else’s.

 

“We get along. Is there really anything more to it, other than work?”


End file.
